


Западня

by DFox



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, SHAKESPEARE William - Works, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Кит отбыл в Италию, Уилл пытается разгрести ту кашу, которую заварил.
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare
Kudos: 7
Collections: fandom_History_P_2020_драбблы_и_мини_G_PG13





	Западня

**Author's Note:**

> Исторические вольности, тексты сонетов (26, 144) цитируются в переводе С. Я. Маршака.  
> текст вдохновлен работами Voi sapete ch’io vi amo команды WTF Shakespeare&Co 2019 и Так время безудержное спешит команды WTF History Porn 2020. Разрешение получено.

Протискиваясь сквозь плотную толпу, Уилл спешил к Лондонскому мосту. 

Он опаздывал: леди Девере назначила прибыть к восьми, а он только-только сумел ускользнуть с вечеринки в «Театре» в честь грядущего частного представления.

Мельком глянув на головы, насаженные на пики над аркой, Уилл поторопился подняться на мост. Он соврал бы себе, утверждая, что зрелище, до жути впечатлившее его в самый первый раз, уже не пугало. Каждый раз Уилла пробрала дрожь: ведь и его голова с исклеванными птицами глазами могла тоже оказаться на одной из пик. И если бы не вмешательство Кита, Уилл Шекспир, поэт из Стратфорда, закончился бы, так и не начавшись: из-за материнских четок и отцовской записки.

В узком пролете моста царили сумерки: каждый следующий этаж домов, построенных над аркой, нависал над предыдущим, а самые верхние почти смыкались через улицу. Уилл лавировал в толпе, отыскивая спуск к воде.

— Эссекс-Хауз, — сказал он звенящим от напряжения голосом, опускаясь на подушку развернутой носом к востоку лодки.

Гребец окинул его недоверчивым взглядом и попросил деньги — три пенни — вперед.

  
***

— Мой дорогой, — сказала леди Френсис, когда он после почтительнейшего поклона прижался губами к ее прохладным холеным пальцам, — я уже боялась, что вы позабыли обо мне.

Платье на ней походило на сорочку: простое, но яркого оттенка, подчеркнушего смуглую кожу и темные, собранные в домашнюю прическу волосы. Все это было призвано создать непринужденную обстановку, но достигало прямо противоположного результата. 

— Я едва сбежал с вечеринки, миледи, — напряженно произнес Уилл, избегая смотреть куда-либо ниже ключиц леди Френсис. — Мои товарищи закатили ее на радостях от вашего щедрого предложения.

Леди Френсис взяла его обе руки в свои, увлекая на кушетку.

— Вы имеете в виду частный спектакль? — Уилл похолодел, уловив намек. — Ах, Уилл, я готова платить за любые представления с вашим участием. Особенно — те, которые недоступны нашей грубой публике. Вы же обсудили с вашим прекрасным другом мою просьбу? Наша маленькая сделка в силе?

Сквозь слои почти ничего не скрывающей ткани ее горячее бедро прикасалось к его ноге, пальцы снова вплетались в волосы, повелевая и дразня. Леди Френсис была ожившим соблазном. Уилла бросало в жар, а ее слова неизменно окатывали холодом.

— Он уехал так стремительно, миледи. Я не успел.

— Что ж, — искренности этого притворно-скромного тона позавидовал бы сам Нед Аллен, случись ему услышать, — надеюсь, что сумею немного развлечь вас, пока его не будет. Как и вы — меня.

— О, миледи, — пролепетал Уилл.

— Можете называть меня Френсис.

Под тонким слоем струящегося шелка не было ни одной нижней юбки.

***

— Раздевайтесь, — сказала Эмилия Бассано, едва Уилл в тот же вечер в смятении перешагнул порог ее гостиной. Он не поверил своим ушам.

— Простите? 

Эмилия рассмеялась — искренне и звонко.

— Я велю служанке согреть воды. Вам надо расслабиться, принять ванну, Уилл. И… — она поморщила носик, — от вас за милю несет этими ужасными восточными духами леди Девере.

Уилл покраснел — мучительно, до корней волос. Значит, вчера перед их расставанием Кит тоже слышал этот запах, но предпочел промолчать. Потому что ему было все равно? Или потому, что дорожил оставшимися им часами?

— Я хотел бы посоветоваться с вами, Эмилия.

— О вашем ошеломляющем падении в объятия леди Френсис? — насмешливо проговорила Эмилия из-за расписанной павлинами и диковинными цветами ширмы. — Не волнуйтесь, Уилл, не вы первый, не вы последний. Ходят слухи, граф Эссекс даже поощряет… причуды своей жены. Так что для вас вряд ли будут последствия.

Уилл нырнул с головой в горячую воду, но даже это не помогло. Внутри что-то дрожало — мерзко, противно. 

— Все хуже, Эмилия, гораздо хуже. Я задолжал ей кучу денег за выкуп Кита, и теперь… — Уилл осекся, понимая, что язык не повернется повторить Эмилии предложение леди Френсис. — Опасаюсь, она захочет, чтобы я отработал всеми доступными ее фантазии способами.

Произнеся это, Уилл, наконец, понял, что его тревожит: не заоблачная сумма, не напор леди Френсис, не то, что ее кузен и муж будут не в восторге от ее маленькой авантюры. 

О, нет. 

Чтобы спастись, ему придется чем-то пожертвовать. Что ценного может отнять леди Френсис взамен своих сорока фунтов?

Из-за ширмы появилась смуглая рука без колец, протягивающая Уиллу небольшой серебряный кубок. Уилл принял вино, налитое Эмилией, с благодарностью. После пары глотков терпкого и крепкого ароматного напитка собравшийся после визита к леди Девере в груди Уилла склизкий комок подтаял.

Возможно ли, что ловушка, в которую он загнал себя от безысходности, еще не захлопнулась, и выход все же существует?

Он почти оделся, когда раздались легкие стремительные шаги, зашуршало платье, и в комнате появился кто-то третий.

— Эмили, — меня хотят разлучить с тобой, хотя выдать замуж! 

Рыдающий девичий голос, без сомнения, был Уиллу знаком. Он принадлежал леди Арбелле Стюарт, родственнице королевы и почти наследнице престола.

***

— О, моя девочка… — в голосе Эмилии было нечто, заставившее руку Уилла остановиться на полпути к очередному крючку дублета. — Боже мой…

Рыдания усилились, а потом безутешные всхлипывания леди Арбеллы начали стихать. Послышался короткий вздох, полный истомы. 

Эмилия Бассано и леди Арбелла Стюарт целовались. И это отнюдь не был поцелуй, который ученица дарит своей учительнице или подруга — подруге. 

Кровь бросилась Уиллу в лицо. Дать знать, что он понял, что происходит, — невозможно. Выйти из-за ширмы, сделав вид, что ничего не произошло, — немыслимо. Покинуть комнату так, чтобы Эмилия и Арбелла его не увидели, — нельзя.

Эмилия сама пришла ему на помощь. Громким, хорошо поставленным голосом, как будто говорила со сцены, она произнесла:

— Дитя, расскажешь мне все в библиотеке? 

Раздалось согласное шуршание платьев, шаги, прерывистые от рыданий и поцелуев вдохи Арбеллы, и дверь закрылась. Уилл выскочил из своего укрытия и понесся вон из комнаты, чувствуя, как у него пылают уши.

***

Каморка под крышей, которую он снимал уже два года и искренне считал своим домом, не самым плохим домом в Лондоне, между прочим, показалась грязной, унылой и безобразной, как смертный грех.

Не зажигая свечи и не раздеваясь, Уилл рухнул на пропахшие сыростью простыни, надеясь, что усталость, превратившая голову в пустой чугунный котел, возьмет свое, и сон придет быстро. Коварная королева Маб, однако, не спешила, и Уилл лежал, вперив сухие глаза в стену напротив, залитую лунным светом.

Картины прошедших дней — ужасные, прекрасные, стыдные, — мелькали перед его глазами. И в каждой был Кит. Одетый, раздетый, с чистым лицом, и лицом, вымазанным кровью или белилами. Кит, подающий ему склянку с розовым маслом. Кит, пьющий вино из бутылки и кровь — прямо из раны на ладони; Кит, стоящий перед ним на коленях, и Кит, нависающий над ним, чтобы — ударить? Поцеловать?

Что если Кит, вернувшись, никогда больше не захочет иметь с ним дела? Что если это была игра, столь же искусная, как у любого актера, ведь говорили, что Кит тот еще лжец и когда-то был неплохим актером? Что, если Кит не вернется вовсе? 

Уилла окатило липким ужасом. Нет, он не должен так думать, он не смеет даже допустить подобную мысль в свое сердце.

За окном посерело — утро отвоевывало для нового дня то, что захватила ночь. 

Уилл отбросил бесполезные попытки уснуть. Перевернув исписанный листок, он обмакнул перо в чернильницу. Как всегда, он писал почти не делая правок, пока в груди разливался знакомый холодок, вытесняя боль, сомнения, сожаления.

***

— Чтобы к себе расположить рассвет, я сравнивал с тобою день погожий. И смуглой ночи посылал привет, сказав, что звезды на тебя похожи, но все трудней мой следующий день, и все темней грядущей ночи тень.

Эмилия улыбнулась Уиллу мягкой ободряющей улыбкой. Так, наверное, вчера она утешала юную Арбеллу.

— Прекрасные стихи, мастер Уилл. Если бы мне посвятили подобные строчки, я была бы на седьмом небе от счастья.

Уилл примчался так рано, как только позволяли приличия. Он не был уверен, что Эмилия его поймет, но она была единственным человеком во всем Лондоне, с которым Уилл мог бы поговорить о Ките.

— Выпейте, вы выглядите изнуренным, — Эмилия, лицо которой осунулось за ночь, как будто она тоже не спала или провела ее в слезах, вновь протягивала ему кубок. От кубка поднимался едва заметный дымок. Уилл пригубил предложенный напиток: горячее молоко со специями и подслащенным вином. — У меня на родине, — объяснила Эмилия, — этот напиток дают тем, кому надо восстановить силы.

— Вам тоже… — Уилл осекся, выдав себя с головой, но Эмилия только грустно кивнула.

— Вчера вечером вы слышали все сами. У леди Бесс Хардвик железный характер и свои представления о счастье внучки: в браке неизвестно с кем, подальше от… соблазнов.

Эмилия отвернулась, и Уилл понял, что она не хочет, чтобы он видел ее слезы.

Утреннее солнце, проходя сквозь оконные витражи, бросало причудливые цветные блики на пол. Их яркость контрастировала с темнотой, царившей в их с Эмилией душах — в единый миг лишившихся тех, кого любят.

Уилл взял ее руку, и бездумно, повинуясь внезапному порыву — ободрить, утешить, — поцеловал.

Эмилия повернулась к нему: в глазах ее все еще стояли невыплаканные слезы, но на губах играла лукавая улыбка.

— А знаете. Уилл, мне кажется, мы можем друг другу помочь.

  
***

— О честный аптекарь! Быстро действует твой яд. Вот так я умираю с поцелуем.

Пьеса близилась к финалу. Дик сегодня был в ударе. Его голос дрожал, когда он, выпустив склянку из ослабевших рук и прижав ладонь к сердцу, рухнул на пол, словно срубленное в цвету дерево. Наблюдая за ним из-за занавески, Уилл мог бы поклясться, что видел, как по щекам Дика текли слезы.

— Кинжал Ромео! Вот твои ножны! Останься в них и дай мне умереть.

Златокудрая Джульетта упала рядом с Ромео, пачкая свое прекрасное, белое с золотым платье бычьей кровью.

В первом и единственном ряду импровизированного зрительного зала леди Френсис Девере, в девичестве Уолсингем, приложила кружевной платок к глазам и вздохнула. Ее грудь в вырезе украшенного золотой вышивкой и изумрудами платья, поднялась и качнулась, словно волны, потопившие Непобедимую Армаду у берегов Англии.

— Ваша игра, мастер Бербедж, неизменно поражает воображение, — любезно говорила леди Френсис спустя четверть часа розовевшему от удовольствия Дику. — Вы актер необыкновенного дарования, необыкновенного, — взгляд ее темных глаз как бы рассеянно скользил по лицу и телу Дика, то и дело останавливаясь на гульфике. — Ваши приватные представления не идут у меня из головы. Я думаю, мы могли бы как-нибудь повторить их. Теперь, когда ваш репертуар стал еще разнообразнее благодаря прекрасным сонетам мастера Шекспира.

— О, миледи, — выдохнул Дик, и глаза его заблестели, когда он склонился, чтобы поцеловать руку леди Френсис. 

А она уже поворачивалась к Уиллу:

— Ваши сонеты, мастер Уилл, ходят в списках по всему Лондону. Как там?

Тонкая морщинка между бровей только красила точеное лицо леди Френсис, и она была прекрасно об этом осведомлена. Уилл снова подумал, что если бы женщины могли играть в театре, то леди Френсис, без сомнения, могла бы заткнуть за пояс любого из ныне живущих актеров.

— На радость и печаль, по воле рока, два друга, две любви владеют мной: мужчина светлокудрый, светлоокий и женщина, в чьих взорах мрак ночной… — прочла она своим глубоким грудным голосом, и Уилл понял, что их с Эмилией затея удалась. — Это так прекрасно и так смело, в истинно греческом духе, ведь ныне мало кто отваживается признаться, что способен дружить и с мужчинами, и с женщинами, — тем временем с легкой любезной улыбкой продолжала леди Френсис.

— Миледи, я вовсе не… — начал было Уилл, но леди Френсис перебила его, шлепнув по руке. При виде такого обращения Дик округлил глаза.

— Все гадают, кто же те двое, что питают вашу Музу, мой дорогой поэт, — леди Френсис сделала ударение на слове «дорогой». Уилл похолодел от прозрачного намека. — Это, знаете ли, подстегивает фантазию…

  
***

— Что она имела в виду? — Дик не скрывал своего недоумения и любопытства. Видимо, вчерашний разговор с леди Френсис никак не шел у него из головы. Говорить приходилось громко: торговцы, несмотря на раннее и холодное утро, уже вышли на улицу и во всю глотку нахваливали свои товары. Лавируя между ними, Дик с Уиллом направлялись в «Русалку» — начать день с пинты горячего пива, сдобренного имбирем и гвоздикой.

— Кто знает, что на уме у этих великосветских дам, — пожал плечами Уилл. — С ними никогда ничего нельзя сказать заранее. 

На душе скреблись кошки. Леди Френсис вчера осталась им не слишком довольна. Подстегнутая слухами и прочтенными сонетами, она оказалась требовательна как никогда. Уилл же, напротив, был не слишком изобретателен и активен. 

Измотанный очередной бессонной ночью, которую провел в бесплодных попытках то ли заснуть, то ли выдавить из себя хоть строчку в продолжение начатой с Китом пьесы, он всерьез опасался, что в очередной постельной битве запросто может потерпеть сокрушительное поражение.

И леди Френсис угадала его настроение.

— О, не волнуйтесь, мой дорогой, — погладила она Уилла по щеке утешающим жестом, — думаю, когда вернется ваш златокудрый друг, нам троим будет куда веселее.

Уилл не нашел слов тогда, не находил и сейчас — объяснить, на что намекала леди Девере, было немыслимо. Но старина Дик понимающе закивал головой.

— Знаешь, когда миледи приглашала меня… — начал было он, но дорогу им преградил высокий человек в черном и настойчиво проятягивал Уиллу какой-то листок.

— Иисус Христос идет с лопатой в руке Его, дабы судить Землю! Покайся!

— Потом, потом, дай пройти, любезный, — Дик попытался оттеснить человека с дороги. Тот, однако, не сдвинулся с места. Взгляд его горящих темных глаз буравил Уилла, проникая в самую душу.

— Дьявол свел тебя с пути истинного, но ты еще можешь спастись, — трубный голос перекрывал голоса торговцев, прохожие начали оглядываться на них. — Покайся!

— Может быть, позже, — Дик все-таки оттер проповедника плечом, давая Уиллу дорогу, но тот замер как вкопанный. — Да что с тобой?

Уилл смотрел на памфлет. На его обложке была гравюра: крылатый юноша стремительно падал в море. Плохо пропечатанная надпись гласила: «Не предавайся гордыне, но стой в благоговейном смирении».

***

— …и когда наш последний парус стал как решето, пришлось использовать камчатое полотно.

— И вы что же, мистер Фортескью, шли под парусом из этой драгоценной ткани? — ахнул Дик и поставил локти на стол. 

Он даже рот приоткрыл и перестал с тревогой поглядывать на ушедшего в себя после встречи с проповедником Уилла — так увлекся рассказом капитана, вернувшегося из плавания у побережья Новой Испании.

Моряк отхлебнул пива и вытер усы тыльной стороной ладони. И только потом скромно кивнул:

— Да, позолочена она была прилично. Но у нас просто-напросто не оставалось менее ценной ткани.

— Сколько же вы шли?

Фортескью пожал плечами.

— Семь недель в открытом море, мастер Бербедж. Люди на борту до того ослабли, что почти никто не мог удержать шпагу. Но другого выхода не было — в проливе нас ждали чертовы испанцы. И знаете, сэр, что я вам скажу: уж лучше цинга, чем тебя расстреляют из пушек.

Кит тоже ушел в море, подумал Уилл. Конечно, переплыть Ла-Манш было куда менее опасно, чем путешествовать в Великом океане, но один только бог знал, какие испытания ждали Кита на суше по ту сторону пролива.

Кит ему снился, Кита он видел перед мысленным взором, когда не мог заснуть, воспоминания о Ките поддерживали его в щекотливые моменты с леди Френсис, сонеты о Ките с их с Эмилией легкой руки теперь повторял весь Лондон. 

Интересно, думает ли Кит о нем хоть иногда? 

А может, это никакая не любовь, а просто Уилл оказался столь падок до греха, что вкусив его, не может думать ни о чем другом? 

Не склонности ли к пороку говорило то, что с момента, как Кит уехал, Уилл так и не смог написать ни единой строчки? 

Его переписанный изящным почерком Томми Кида экземпляр пьесы лежал нетронутым. Несколько раз во время ставшей уже привычной бессонницы Уилл открывал его — и закрывал снова. Дописать пьесу без Кита не представлялось возможным. А что будет, когда он вернется? Как объяснить ему непристойное предложение леди Девере? Что сделает Кит, когда узнает, какой ценой куплена его свобода?

Одиночество присылало сны, от которых Уилл просыпался с мокрым пятном на простынях. Но и это было не самым стыдным. Вчера, вернувшись от леди Френсис, чтобы как-то отвлечься, Уилл стал вспоминать лучшие моменты с Китом, его слова, улыбку, руки, губы, его… Ему до сих пор было стыдно вспоминать то, что заставило испачкать семенем ладонь.

— …монгольский завоеватель Тамерлан, — донесся до Уилла, как сквозь туман, голос капитана Фортескью. — Говорят, в Лондоне популярна пьеса о нем, ее сочинил некто… Морли, кажется?

— О, вы интересуетесь театром? — оживился Дик.

Уилл встал. 

— Марло, — сказал он, — пьеса Кристофера Марло. Весьма рекомендую, если не видели.

Фортескью и Дик уставились на него. Фортескью — с любопытством, а Дик — с тревогой. 

— Вынужден откланяться, господа. Неотложные дела, — Уилл надеялся, что голос его звучит по-деловому. — Дик, увидимся в «Театре». Приятно было познакомиться с таким героем как вы, сэр, — поклонился Уилл Фортескью.

Ноги сами принесли Уилла на Хог-Лейн, как это было уже не единожды за прошедшее время. Что он надеялся найти? Думал, что Кит вернется в такой короткий срок? Или он сам превратился в собственную тень, в несчастного Томми Кида, досуха выпитого своей греховной страстью? Может, это какое-то особое колдовство: тот, кто познал Кита Марло, больше не может жить без него?

Уилл нащупал в кармане листки уличного проповедника. Нужно исповедаться и причаститься, — вот что ему поможет. Как давно он не был на мессе? Год? С тех самых пор, как Элис и Саутвелл сели на корабль, увозящий их от преследований Топклиффа — один бог знает, куда. Или, может быть, последний раз был еще в Стратфорде? Его, конечно, осудят. Содомия, прелюбодеяние — смертные грехи. Но Уилл хотел рассказать, что чувствует, хоть кому-нибудь. Кому-нибудь, кто выслушает его, не перебивая.

***

Отыскать, тех, кто мог бы ему помочь, оказалось не так просто.

Уилл бросился по одному адресу — и застал зияющие дырами окна и выбитые двери. 

Другой, третий, пятый: не знаем, выехали, бежали, арестованы Топклиффом, — шепотом отвечали ему соседи.

— Зачем тебе? Захотелось сплясать под Тайберновским деревом? — здоровенный детина, кузнец, один кулак которого был размером едва ли не с голову самого Уилла, смерил его сумрачным взглядом. — Или ты один из тех хитрожопых шпионов, что ходят, вынюхивают, а потом приносят горе в дома честных людей? Воевали бы лучше с гугенотами да их французскими молитвенниками, а то наплодили тут, — он сплюнул, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Уилл успел отойти на несколько шагов, когда кузнец вновь окликнул его.

— Погоди-ка, жена говорит, что знает тебя. Ты вроде как родственник мистера Коттона?

Сердце прыгнуло в груди и оборвалось, Уилл закивал.

Кузнец покачал головой и кривовато улыбнулся.

— Экий дурачок. Запоминай: Стьюз-Бэнк, спросишь отца Херрика. Пароль: «Почем фунт баранины?» Отзыв: «Ныне рыбный день». Все запомнил?

***

Листья уже облетели. Деревья стояли голые, устремляя черные, будто обгоревшие, ветки в небо. Загон для травли медведей еще не успели закрыть на зиму, но представлений не было. Инграм Фрайзер нетерпеливо прохаживался рядом с клетками. Его шпионка опаздывала, а Фрайзер очень не любил опозданий. Эта Катарина, дьявол ее забери, должна принести исключительные сведения, чтобы оправдаться.

— Сегодня в шесть на Стьюз-Бэнк, — сказала Катарина. — Ваш кудрявый синеглазый красавец приходит туда уже во второй раз. Жаль, что он католик.

***

— Dominus vobiscum, — отец Херрик был не многим старше Уилла, со светлыми, мягкими, как у девушки, локонами и цепким внимательным взглядом серых глаз.

— Et cum spiritu tuo, — хором ответили собравшиеся и расступились, открывая небольшой самодельный алтарь со священными сосудами и зажженными восковыми свечами. 

Их было около дюжины человек — разного возраста и достатка, собиравшихся два раза в неделю. Некоторые были знакомы, некоторые, как, например, бравый рубака с жесткой складкой упрямого рта и прищуренными глазами, пришли только сегодня. Отец Херрик приветствовал каждого, по очереди обнимая и благословляя.

Уилл почувствовал запах воска и ладана, исходящий от его облачений, и слабый запах его пота и закрыл глаза. Как он ни старался, как ни молился — здесь, на Стьюз-Бэнк, или у себя дома одинокими пустыми вечерами и бессонными ночами, тоска не отступала. 

Он перестал ходить в «Русалку» вместе с Диком и, сославшись на болезнь, пропустил свидание с леди Девере.

Дик пришел к нему домой, но Уилл не открыл. Леди Френсис прислала несколько крон и заморское зелье, призванное в кратчайшие сроки восстановить силы ее «дорогого поэта». От денег Уилл не посмел отказаться, почувствовав себя еще хуже. Удавка, которую он набросил себе на шею, затягивалась все туже. Что будет, если леди Френсис наскучит играть с ним в кошки-мышки? 

Уилл боялся себе признаться, что знает ответ.

Отец Херрик обещал исповедать его сегодня после службы. Уилл хотел этого всем сердцем и боялся. Он повторял в уме снова и снова, что должен сказать, пока губы привычно повторяли слова с детства знакомых молитв, а руки совершали крестное знамение.

Служба, проходившая на втором этаже, подходила к концу, когда снизу раздался ужасный грохот, будто дубовую входную дверь высаживали тараном. Сразу вслед за этим звуком раздался вопль, потонувший в топоте подкованных сапог, звоне стали и разбитого стекла.

— Я знаю, что вы наверху, папистские шлюхи, — раздался голос, который Уилл не спутал бы ни с чьим другим. Топклифф любил лично присутствовать на арестах католиков. — Слушайте внимательно. Дом обложен сеном. У моих людей есть факелы. Если не хотите, чтобы я поджарил вас живьем, спускайтесь вниз по одному.

Присутствующие переглянулись: угроза Топклиффа не была пустой.

Хозяин дома сделал шаг за дверь.

— Вы ошибаетесь, ваша милость, — сказал он, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие, но голос его дрогнул. — В доме нет никого, кроме меня, моих детей, моей супруги и моего слуги.

Хозяйка дома трясущимися руками прятала священные сосуды, отец Херрик торопливо стаскивал облачение.

— Ты собираешься мне врать?

— Никак нет, ваша милость, можете подняться и убедиться сами.

— Сюда, сюда, — хозяйка отодвинула одну из панелей, за которой открылся потайной ход. — Отец Херрик, господа, прошу вас. Мистер… пожалуйста, быстрее…

Голос Топклиффа заставил Уилла оцепенеть. Он стоял, уставившись невидящими глазами в одну точку, и не сразу понял, что хозяйка обращалась к нему.

— Ну, мистер же…

Кто-то рядом грязно, по-солдатки выругался и дернул Уилла за плечо, насильно втаскивая в узкий проход.

— Живей, твою мать, на виселицу захотелось?

Они спускались длинным и узким потайным ходом, сопровождаемые беспрерывным грохотом и треском — подручные Топклиффа громили дом. Запахло дымом: Топклифф, не найдя тех, кого искал, выполнил свою угрозу. Уилл закашлялся, замешкался, и солдат, шедший за ним, рыкнул:

— Рукавом прикройся, дубина.

Последние несколько ярдов пришлось ползти.

Откашливаясь, перемазанные с ног до головы глиной, они выбрались наружу. Уже стемнело, и только Стьюз-Бэнкс освещалась ярко, словно днем.  
Бил колокол, кричали люди. 

Уилл оцепенело смотрел на суету, царящую вдалеке. Кто-то снова дернул его за рукав. Это был все тот же солдат.

— Я видел констебля, нам лучше линять отсюда.

— Фрайзер, — сказал солдат, протягивая руку через грязный, заляпанный жиром стол в «Кабаньей голове».

— Шекспир, — ответил Уилл, вяло пожимая ее. Перед глазами все еще стояло зарево над приютившим их домом. Что, если это все случилось по его вине? Что, если Топклифф его вычислил? Что стало с хозяевами? А их детьми? Что, если они погибли по его вине? Арестованы, как Элис? Или должны будут исчезнуть, как Кит? 

— Шекспир? Уилл Шекспир? — донеслось до Уилла. Он поднял глаза, и увидел, что его компаньон улыбается. — Я много о вас слышал, Шекспир.

— От кого же? — собственный голос доносился, казалось, издалека.

— От Кита, Кита Марло, знаете такого?

Сердце пропустило удар.

— ...вот так мы с ним и познакомились, — они пили уже по четвертой, и происходившее в доме на Стьюз-Бэнкс стало казаться Уиллу дурным сном. — Он славный малый, Кит. Бывает резковат, зато смелости не занимать. Где он сейчас, не знаете? — Инграм — а именно так звали нового приятеля Кита — перегнулся к Уиллу через стол, блестя глазами.

Уилл вздохнул.

— Я… давно не видел его.

— Служба, — уважительно сказал Инграм и поднял вверх палец. — Не все ж стишки писать.

Уилл понуро кивнул и вдруг понял: он не имеет никакого права предать Кита.

***

Был уже поздний вечер, когда он высадился на причале Эссекс-Хауза. Стража на берегу переглянулась, но пропустила хорошо знакомого им человека. Костюм Уилла был испачкан и местами порван, под ногтями и в волосах была глина, а сам он еле держался на ногах. Но мысли, ясные, будто бриллианты самой чистой воды, повиновались Уиллу как никогда. Сделку нужно было разорвать.

— Мастер Шекспир? — тоном леди Девере можно было заморозить реку. — Чем обязана в столь поздний час?

— Френсис, я пришел насчет сделки… Я… — земля уходила из-под ног, и Уилл схватился за руку леди Френсис как за единственную опору. Это не помогло. Они упали бы оба, если бы леди Френсис не качнуло к стене. Щеку обожгло словно огнем. Рука у дочери Уолсингема оказалась тяжелой.

— Пошел прочь, — леди Френсис шипела, как разъяренная кошка. — Придешь, когда позову, и сделаешь то, что скажу. Понял?

Пока добирался до Шордича, минуя заставу, Уилл успел протрезветь. Слезы больше не надо было сдерживать: ночь, морозная и лунная, была его союзником. Уилл шел, задыхаясь от ветра, глотая соленую влагу. Все, что случилось сегодня — его вина. Театр горел по его вине, люди погибли по его вине, Элис страдала по его вине. Все, к чему он прикасался, обращалось в прах. 

Он не мог допустить, чтобы Кит, которого он любил всем сердцем, был унижен по его вине. Выхода нет. Лучше умереть.

Он снова не заметил, как оказался у знакомого дома на Хог-Лейн, и не сразу понял, что изменилось. А когда понял, что окна ярко освещены, чуть не лишился рассудка.

— Кит! Кит! Кит! — Уилл колотил в дверь что было силы, бился в нее плечом, и упал, когда она открылась, прямиком в объятия того, кого не надеялся увидеть.

— Господи, Кит, ты вернулся… Кит…


End file.
